With the evolution of times, the demands for electronic products becomes increasingly higher; and with the increase of processing speed and performance of a central processing unit (CPU), the heat generated by the CPU becomes increasing larger. The problem of thermal management of electronic products that has not been valued for a long time gradually emerges and becomes an issue that cannot be ignored. The working clock of the central processing unit (CPU) is increased from 1 GHza to 3 GHz, and thus the consumed power is increased from 20 W to 130 W or greater, and the heat flux is also increased to 150 W/cm2 or greater. To meet the multitasking requirement of the electronic products, it is necessary build more integrated circuit (IC) chips in a limited volume, and the heat generated by the IC chips will affect one another, so that the operating environment of the IC chips is getting worse and may even threat the normal operation and service life of the IC chips.
However, most conventional electronic components just adopt a heat pipe or a vapor chamber which is insufficient for the heat dissipation of the electronic components. Since the heat pipe has the issue of a high spreading resistance, and the vapor chamber has the issue of a narrow heat transfer direction, it is an important and urgent subject to find a way of integrating a heat pipe and a vapor chamber for an effective thermal management, so that the working fluid can be circulated between the heat pipe and the vapor chamber, and the electronic products can be operated effectively and developed in the direction of multitasking continuously.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, the disclosure of this disclosure based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive research, and finally developed a thermal conducting structure according to this disclosure to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.